jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen Estevez
Sheen Guerrero Estevez is one of Jimmy's closest best friends, one of the main protagonists in the television series, and the main protagonist in his own spin-off Planet Sheen. Sheen's overactive obsession with Ultra Lord is one of the running gags in the series. He is shown to have many Ultra Lord action figures and knows a lot of the trivia from the show. His love for the superhero was noted in the movie, and was carried on throughout the course of the series. He is voiced by actor and comedian, Jeff Garcia. In the spin-off series, Planet Sheen which seems to be Non-Canonical, He got stranded and currently lives on the planet Zeenu after "borrowing" a top secret rocket from Jimmy, where he has had many misadventures. It is unknown if he will ever return. However, in The Tomorrow Boys, we see that he somehow returned to Earth. Description Sheen is not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Sheen is obsessed with the Ultra Lord action hero. He collects all the Ultra Lord action figures, cards, and quotes him daily. Sheen is 13 years old (he got held back a few times.) *In Nightmare in Retroville, when Jimmy Neutron uses a machine to transform him into a werewolf he ran to bite Libby Folfax, despite being vegetarian. *In Sheen's Brain, when Jimmy Neutron upgrades his Brain Drain Helmet to a Brain Gain Helmet to make him smarter. His brain expands to a huge size and now he gains telekinetic powers to destroy Retroville. *In I Dream of Jimmy, he is in Carl's dream as the Ultra Principal. *In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, Sheen is shown to care more about Libby than Ultra Lord. Romances His romantic interest was Libby Folfax, and his interest in her became highly noticeable towards the end of the first season of the series, but in the new spin-off series Planet Sheen, he has a new romantic interest: a blue alien named Aseefa. When Sheen had a crush on Libby, Yoo-Yee took advantage of this in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen by taking her captive and ordering Sheen to duel him for her freedom. At the end of that same episode, Libby called herself his girlfriend, giving him the Eye of the Tiger and the strength to fight back, successfully ensuring Libby's safety! Planet Sheen Sheen is a turbocharged, hyperactive child with an attention span of 0.4 seconds. His best friend back home is a boy genius Jimmy Neutron. He's got a passion for life, TV, guacamole, and a superhero called Ultra Lord. He isn't the best student, but what he lacks in common sense and focus, he makes up for in burning curiosity and loads of energy. One day, disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions ("Sheen, Do Not Touch This Rocket!"), Sheen touches a rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity, and eternal joy. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his number one Royal Advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. Even when the villain Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy ways almost always save the day. He doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. However, since his future self has been seen in "The Tomorrow Boys", it can be implied that Sheen eventually made it back to Earth. Though it is possible that even though the evil dictator future is gone, the future they thought they were heading doesn't exist and so it is possible that Sheen made a new future by himself on Zeenu and will not get back to Earth. Nicknames He is sometimes called the chosen one, Ultrason by his dad in the movie, and Ultradork by nick, or Cindy. He can be called annoying Doofus by Carl (Only in "Sheens Brain"). Heritage In "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion", Sheen states that he is Mexican, although it has been inferred before. Looks ﻿In The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Sheen has peach skin. He wears a turquoise Ultra Lord T shirt and black pants. He has short black hair that is usually spiked and is usually shown wearing a pair of turquoise-and-white sneakers and always wears a red or purple Ultra Lord underwear. Despite being related to the man who invented spray-on eyebrows, (as stated in Beach Party Mummy) Sheen has no eyebrows, nor a chin. In Planet Sheen, Sheen doesn't wear his trademark Ultra Lord t-shirt. (Although he did wear his normal clothes throughout the first episode.) Instead, he wears a sea green jacket (with a Zeenu insignia on his right chest), blue pants, blue boots, and a black belt with a silver buckle. Eye Color Sheen's eyes are normally brown but in some mistakes, in The Fairly OddParents his eyes turn indigo, in the next TV series come up, his eyes are black. Gallery 130px-Sheen.jpg|Artwork 165px-SheenArtwork2.jpg 180px-Sheen8.jpg|Sheen and his blank face. 153px-SheenPlanetSheenArt.png|''Planet Sheen'' Sheen artwork. 76px-PlanetSheenart2.jpg|Another piece of artwork from Planet Sheen. 180px-Sheen-Estevez-planet-sheen-15994875-599-576.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h48m24s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h55m19s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h58m30s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-17h13m05s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h29m44s178.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h26m21s107.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-17h47m10s1.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h18m12s231.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h02m39s212.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h49m42s148.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-09h03m27s123.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h12m08s13.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h13m20s232.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h51m12s248.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h04m20s194.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h04m46s200.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h05m45s30.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h31m24s57.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h30m32s61.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h12m09s204.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h36m55s70.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h12m43s79.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h07m06s30.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h43m50s253.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h06m47s150.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h41m45s27.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h43m27s26.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h24m41s18.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h20m32s84.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-08h21m05s88.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-08h10m27s129.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h46m43s24.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h40m47s141.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h55m52s232.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h26m55s15.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h01m12s154.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h17m22s205.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h21m04s68.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h40m56s211.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h31m09s123.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h11m27s82.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-14h44m25s193.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-14h44m40s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m27s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m08s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h56m46s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h57m46s14.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h38m35s168.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h38m47s37.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-19h00m28s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m41s45.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h19m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-08h28m45s70.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h00m54s101.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h01m43s92.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h02m56s22.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h03m19s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h33m57s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h51m41s106.png Sheen_With_His_Love_For_Libby.png You_Are_Meat.png Sheen_With_Libby_Smiling.png Spare_Them.png Libby_With_Sheen.png Sheen_Hiding_Behind_Libby.png Libby_Pulling_Sheen's_Ear.png Sheen's_UltraLord_Throne_For_Libby.png Leave_The_Nicknames_To_Tino_Salvia.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h54m20s160.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h47m04s182.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h30m19s131.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h56m20s207.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h19m15s220.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h17m38s5.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h12m29s2.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h15m37s199.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h10m28s171.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h34m02s80.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h12m36s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h37m01s81.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h25m11s39.png 638px-Libby & Sheen.jpg Libby_And_Sheen_Holding_Hands.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-18h52m15s189.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h29m21s197.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h40m28s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-20h39m11s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-20h37m49s58.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-22h58m41s115.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-23h00m23s85.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-23h13m51s231.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-22h37m40s41.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h05m35s168.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h32m08s213.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h38m44s67.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h38m58s211.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h42m19s183.png Sheen explaining.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h11m00s196.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h20m43s129.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h25m30s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h19m18s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h58m36s100.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h29m35s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h51m19s98.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h04m04s172.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h06m56s93.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h01m38s206.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h24m45s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h21m24s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h18m32s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h56m52s5.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-22h02m44s163.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-20h47m37s161.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-20h27m19s44.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h48m26s83.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h50m18s164.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h48m51s78.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h18m21s145.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-20h31m13s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h15m09s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h55m03s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h43m11s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h51m03s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h18m44s198.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-15h18m44s27.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h18m08s112.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h33m32s85.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-15h18m58s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-14h05m28s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h05m13s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h47m28s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h04m58s3.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h45m12s175.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h48m40s226.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h50m50s235.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h18m49s134.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h19m55s239.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h21m13s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h08m22s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h08m07s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h22m04s95.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h13m44s204.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h36m21s218.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h39m14s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-17h19m21s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-15h55m16s100.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-20h20m49s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-15h39m55s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-15h52m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-16h38m24s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h37m04s39.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h37m19s191.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h19m36s55.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h19m45s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-16h40m50s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-09h43m30s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h14m07s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-14h12m46s170.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-19h27m59s81.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-19h58m28s236.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h29m36s217.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h32m53s134.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h42m30s10.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h56m51s136.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-16h57m14s146.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-16h45m29s248.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-17h50m50s42.png images8.jpg|Libby and Sheen vlcsnap-2013-06-15-16h48m26s69.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-16h48m57s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-16h49m29s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-17h36m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-07-31-21h50m48s104.png sheen__s_crazy_dance_by_yerffej19-d3hzt7p.jpg|Sheen doing the Crazy Porpoise Dance Sheen's Quotes *''"CARL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"Ow! That hurt! Maybe, it's worn off by now. Ow! That hurt! Ow! That hurt!"- Sheen's Brain'' *''"Did you watch the Happy Show show?"'' ''- One of Us'' *''"Why must the good die young?!"'' *''"To the hovercar!" - A Beautiful Mine'' *''"It's a new Ultra Lord action figuuuuu...(catches breath)...uuuuure!" - When Pants Attack'' *''"Batteries to power! Turbines to speed! And...Kick it, Homie!" -The Junkman Cometh'' *''"Alright! Let's cut to the chase! Who's eating who?!" - Stranded'' *''"Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! Anyone with a brain knows 'E' means..uh..ah...'help yourself to some gas!!" - Stranded'' *''"Ah, the sea. Whose water grows our gardens. Whose electric eels light our homes. Whose jellyfish fill our jelly-doughnuts." - Stranded'' *''"They haven't invented the sour that's too sour for the Sheen!" - Krunch Time'' *''"Sheen, trouble, no have, concentrating..." - Sheen's Brain'' *''"Everything I know is a LIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" - The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour'' *''"I finally found the bathroom! Ow! Why must the good get hit on the head?!" - Beach Party Mummy'' *''"What are you guys so WORRIED about?! Ultralord's gonna be here ANY minute!!" - The Eggpire Strikes Back'' *''"'Don't make me PINCH you.'?! Carl, I don't think you're ready for this. These are intergalactic warriors, you know..." - Normal Boy'' *''"Don't worry, Jimmy and Cindy! I'll put your brains back in the right places!" -Trading Faces'' *''"Sorry, Jimmy! I always try"'' *''"HEY! Those squirrels are using my Ultralord figure as a nutcracker! (There Using Ultralord as a nutcracker!)" - Crime Sheen Investigation'' *''"And I'm not eating CARL!!" - Raise the Oozy Scab'' *''"I am The Ultra Principal!! - I Dream of Jimmy'' *''"Wait a minute! Then who invented those cherries?!!" - The Big Pinch'' *''"...I'll try to grow a mustache!" - Grumpy Young Men'' *''"I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! *Banging on car window* LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" - Grumpy Young Men'' *''"Maybe they went to get juice or something?" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''"She's a witch I tells ya, BURN HER! BURN HER!" - My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' *''"Cool, Carl! I wish I had a balloon to stick to you. Heh heh heh. (Sheen shocks himself on Carl's shirt) Ow! That hurt!" - When Pants Attack'' *''"I love you Captain Betty!' - Monster Hunt'' *''"AHA! I don't get it" - Raise the Oozy Scab'' *''"You mean your salami-leg, (their salami-leg,) his salami-leg, or Carl's shoes?" -The Phantom of Retroland'' *''"It could be you, or you, OR YOU!"- Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Three'' *''"I wish I could mail this, but it would take a whole lot of stamps! - Pilot (Planet Sheen )'' *''"Where's the bathroom in this place? I gotta go seriously bad. I'm talkin' just drunk an extra large soda, but don't wanna miss the hero catch the bad guy and go, "AHHHH!"" - Pilot (Planet Sheen ) '' *''"What did I drink?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen )'' *''"How about a light tickling?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen ) '' *"It's not a doll it's an action figure!" - Crime Sheen Investigation *"I can't believe it, my sweet, sweet Libby's been kidnapped and it's all my fault!" Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen *(Kicking The Ladies including Libby & Cindy outta the Area) Bye See ya, Thanks for Coming, Drive Safely, Don't be Selfish get out. Trivia *Sheen's name is a parody of Martin Sheen, whose birth name was Ramon Estevez. His name may also be a combination of Charlie Sheen and Emilio Estevez, who are brothers. *Although never seen in the show, Sheen does at one point mention having a little sister. *It was hinted that Sheen is the creator of The Ultra Lord Website in Sheen's Brain. *He is considered the brawn of the group. *Sheen is shown to know Kung Fu. *Sheen thinks that Ultra Lord is the "Father of our country and the creator of the whole planet." *Sheen thinks that the speech that starts with "Four Score and Seven years ago." is when Ultra Lord beat Megalon (an unseen villain) at Chess. *Sheen also thinks that the first national capital located was on a planet where Ultra Lord goes on vacation. *And Sheen thinks that the Liberty Bell got its crack by a Dragon that thought it was a hat and it was too small. *He is the main character in the Jimmy Neutron spin off, Planet Sheen. *In Planet Sheen the person Sheen mostly mentions is Uncle Miguel, who has wacky teeth, likes milkshakes, and can hold multiple things with his nose hairs. *When Sheen gets excited, his eyes often become cross-eyed and can look in two separate directions. *Sheen and his friends Jimmy and Carl are the only three persons appearing in all of the episodes. *In the first Planet Sheen episode, the animals in Sheen's dream are Otis the cow and Pig the pig from "Back at the Barnyard." *It's stated in ''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion ''that Sheen has been held back twice, which means he is possibly 2 years older than Carl and Jimmy. *It is said in Planet Sheen that he runs and screams a lot. *Sheen has two differently colored eyes, one brown and one green, though this seems to change randomly. *It was stated in Hippocratic Oaf of Planet Sheen that the three things Sheen wants (or wanted) to be when he grows up is a pickle farmer, a merman, and a doctor. *Before Sheen was created by Nickelodeon, Nick was supposed to be in his place. *It was hinted in "Beach party mummy" by Libby that Sheen takes medication, which suggests that he may have bipolar disorder or another mental condition. **This, however, can be said that Libby didn't really know that Sheen takes medication and she only said that to mock Sheen but he took it seriously. *On the Planet Sheen Wiki, it is said that Sheen is 10 years old, even though he's actully 13. *It's revealed in Lady Sings the News that he's addicted to candy. *Sheen never mentions Ultra Lord in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen due to the fact that Libby Folfax is more important to him at the time. Appearances Sheen appears in all episodes of Jimmy Neutron (except Runaway Rocketboy!,Sheen is also in every episode of his own series. Relationships Family Friends Jimmy Neutron Carl Wheezer Cindy Vortex Libby Folfax Nick Dean Enemies Yoo-Yee While Yoo-Yee is a Jimmy Neutron villain, he's more of Sheen's enemy than Jimmy's. The reason is in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, during a dance at Lindbergh Elementary School one night, some ninjas kidnap Libby, the love of Sheen's life on orders of Yoo-Yee himself! Moreover, the reason he commanded Libby's abduction is to lure Sheen into a battle just because the former wants to replace the latter as the Shangri-Llama Chosen One. Obviously, anyone who messes with Sheen's darling female friend, Yoo-Yee included, really gets on Sheen's bad side much more than those who make fun of Ultra Lord. This is because Ultra Lord is fictional, but in Jimmy's universe, Libby is real. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Planet Sheen Category:Planet Sheen Characters Category:Kids Category:Gone Category:Silly Category:School Students Category:Friends of Jimmy Neutron Category:Heroes Category:Super Hero Fanatics Category:Lovesick Characters